


Nugatory - Alone

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1290]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony hates being alone.





	Nugatory - Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/11/2002 for the word [nugatory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/11/nugatory).
> 
> nugatory[ noo-guh-tawr-ee, -tohr-ee, nyoo- ]  
> adjective  
> of no real value; trifling; worthless.  
> of no force or effect; ineffective; futile; vain.  
> not valid.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #614 Alone.

Tony hated being alone ever since he was a child. Senior left him alone frequently. He learned how to deal with being alone, but he never liked it.

Things were always more fun when other people were involved. Tony had tried to substitute the staff for friends, but it never quite worked out. When Senior shipped him off to boarding school for being a nugatory child, it was both the best and worst thing that happened to Tony.

Best because he was finally allowed to have friends his own age. Worst because he knew how useless his father saw him and had no idea how to change it. It took many years and some deep friendships for Tony to really understand that he had done nothing wrong and that his father would never have been happy with him no matter what he did.

Still being alone reminded him of how his father saw him and it was always harder to chase the demons of his childhood memories away then.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 7 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 7 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
